krazy_klownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Blair
Jay Blair is mainly known for his work on YouTube as Birdman. He created Krazy Klowns, Krazy Klowns Wrestling and Birdnation as well as being a member of The Unpopular Crowd and helping (but not appearing on) Abbie Barry's channel. Before starting his YouTube channel Blair was a manger for multiple artist and still works a manger and as a rapper. Blair works on movies mainly as a screenwriter and director but also does other jobs and helped open Twisted Vine Productions. Krazy Klowns Jay Blair created Krazy Klowns in 2016 under the nickname Birdman with Angelo. Blair originally made the channel to post videos of channel members doing stunts (often compared to Jackass) but later made other series on the channel that are more comedic. He made a second short lived channel called Krazy Klowns Wrestling where he and other Krazy Klowns members talk about WWE. Birdman was originally meant to be a unheroic superhero but later the character was changed to Blair only being a superhero in his free time but he still is only called Birdman. During the summer of 2016 Birdman started to do a lot of videos directed at a kid who bullies him who goes by the name "Eggroll", Birdman later said he was bullied a lot by Eggroll and his friends and did these videos to stand up for himself and to show other kids they should do the same. Birdman is known for wearing a camo DX hat (for a short time it was stolen), rambling, saying odd things and constantly swearing. Blair sometimes appears as other characters named Bird Claus, a rude version of Santa Claus who lives in the South Pole, a druggy parody of Mickey Mouse named Rickey Rat and a super villain named The Jester. The Unpopular Crowd Birdman joined The Unpopular Crowd (in 2016) originally as a guest on the series The Morgue but later became a full member and even got his own series called Culture Pop, but never released a video for the series. In most videos they point out how he goes by Birdman not his real name. Birdnation In 2017 Blair created a channel based around daily vlogs to show everyone what he and other Krazy Klowns members do when not making Krazy Klowns videos. On Birdnation he for the first time on YouTube uses his real name as well as Birdman. Blair stopped making videos on this channel shortly after making it. Music Career Blair was first introduced to the music world a member and as the manager to the rock band Rings of Fire. After Rings of Fire failed he became the manager and songwriter for his brother Tristan Blair/The Boston Scene and directed his first music video. Blair later became the manager and song writer for both Kosmik Kitten and Abbie Barry. Blair opened his own managerial company in 2014 called Moon Man Entertainment. Blair in 2015 became a rapper under the name Little Prime and now uses the name for all music he works on besides on certain songs using the name Free Hugs. Blair attempted to make another rock band called White Lighter Myths but failed to make the band. In 2017 Blair opened Moon Man Records and plans to work as a music producer, song writer and release his own music. Blair is currently the manager for The Boston Scene, Kosmik Kitten, Abbie Barry, The New Yorker and Dill Doe. In 2017 Blair made a song for The Black Sheep called "The Sheep Is Coming" and for The Missing Smile called "Smile Hunting". On Krazy Klowns he made two songs for videos called "Party Time" and "The Challenge". Cartoon/Illustration/Art Career Blair as a child was drawn to cartoons both on TV and in newspapers as well as children books (commonly calling Dr. Seuss his main inspiration). When working as a cartoonist or illustrator he commonly draws large eyes and mainly uses cartoon animals in his work. As a artist Blair mainly does abstract art. In 2017 he did the cover art for C. Blair's poetry book Voiceless. Blair did the animation for the short film The Missing Smile. Personal Life Blair has two brother (his twin Caleb A. Blair and his older brother Tristan Blair) and two sisters. It was said in videos that he has dated both Baby Dino and Bookworm. Blair is known for being Straight Edge, despite his jokes about doing cocane that might be flour he never has done drugs. He once applied to be on the 5th season of reality competition show Steve Austin's Broken Skull Challenge but never got on the show. Filmography Awards * National Youth Activist Awards 2017 - Inspired Arts Award - Nominee Krazy Klowns * The Klowny Awards 2017 - Best Movie Superhero (Krazy Klown The Movie) - Won * KKW Championship * Bean Boozled 4 Championship (2017) Quotes "You can't go reverse on a horse, but you can go forward!" "We only get stupider" Catchphrases "Overrated!" - as Rickey Rat "EVILLL!" - as The Jester Category:Member